pikes_lagoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pike Gets Pizza
"Is something wrong with my pizza?" - Pike "'''Pike Gets Pizza"' is the fifth episode of the first season of Pike's Lagoon. It is the fifth episode overall. It premiered on November 27, 2018. Synopsis After Pike bakes a disgusting algae pizza no one wants to eat (including herself), Frilligan and Cecile help her order a real pizza, but from a shady pizza place. Plot Pike tries algae pizza that she had just made, but she finds it really isn't all that great. The rock she was sitting on was actually a creature and it wanted some of her pizza... Until it got a good look at it. The creature launches Pike off of it and she lands next to Limbo. Pike offers Limbo some of her pizza, but Limbo is disgusted by it and digs a really deep hole to get away. Pike spots Sea Pumpkin munching down on various things, so she offers him the pizza, but not even Sea Pumpkin wants to eat it. Pike gives up and tosses the pizza away, hoping someone else will eat it. The sea creatures then put it under a quarantine. Pike wishes she had real pizza. Frilligan repeatedly starts tapping on Pike's shoulders and moving to the other side as soon as Pike looks over, but he is soon caught. Frilligan knows she wants real pizza, which causes the attention of Cecil, who heard the word "pizza". Frilligan uses a phone that he stole from Rodney Snobb to call Derby's Pizza. Pike, Frilligan and Cecil start arguing over the phone about what they want on their pizza. Pike is a vegetarian, Frilligan likes pineapple and Cecil wants meat, and none of them want what the others wants. Sea Pumpkin settles the dispute by telling them they should just order three separate pizzas, so they finally order all three pizzas (and breadsticks for Sea Pumpkin). With a ten minute time limit, Sammy rushes to deliver the pizzas, and is momentarily confused when he finds that he's delivering a pizza to people underwater, but he soon remembers his time limit and frantically splashes at the water. The gang comes to shore and Frilligan signs Rodney's name on the receipt, thus Sammy beats the time limit and gets to "live another day". Sammy is relaxed enough to find out who he's delivering to and he runs away screaming. Pike offers a tip, so Sammy comes back to collect that before running away again. The gang sit together enjoying their respective pizzas. Meanwhile, Limbo returns to the surface from China, saying "I'm a Horseshoe Crab" in Chinese. Characters * Pike * Frilligan * Cecile * Sea Pumpkin * Limbo * Rodney Snobb (''debut) * Derby (debut) * Delivery Boy Sammy (debut) Videos Episode Trivia * This is the Frilligan's first appearance since "''Pike and the Sea Pumpkin Problem''". * Frilligan has a new design and is now voiced by Dominic Civito as of this episode. * This is the first episode to not have a title card. * This is the first episode to be released on Newgrounds the same day as YouTube. * Pike and Derby share the same voice actress. * Cecil claims she won't eat food that's been in the same room as a pineapple, yet is perfectly fine with all three pizzas being delivered together. * All three pizzas were fifty dollars and the breadsticks alone were sixty dollars, making the order a total of one-hundred and ten dollars. * The episode shares similarities with the Pike's Lagoon comic, "Pizza Delivery". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes